Active ability items
Active ability items are items that have an effect that may be activated by clicking on its icon or by pressing its assigned hotkey. Items can be clicked and dragged to different squares on the HUD in-game, allowing for greater control over hotkey usage. Items with an active ability This is a list of items which have an ability that can be activated; all of their abilities are unique. Note: only active abilites are listed here, passives and stats can be found on the individual item pages. * : Deals 150 magic damage and slows the target champion by 50% for 3 seconds (400 range). 60 second cooldown. 1825 gold. * : Deals magic damage to target champion equal to 15% of their current health (+5% per 100 ability power) with a minimum of 200 damage (750 range). 1 minute cooldown. 2610 gold. * : For 5 seconds, your attacks reduce your target's movement speed by 30% and deal 80 true damage over 2.5 seconds. 60 second cooldown. 3565 gold. * : Inflicts target enemy champion with Grievous Wound, causing 50% reduced healing and regeneration for 8 seconds (750 range). 20 second cooldown. 1350 gold. * : Deals 300 magic damage and slows the target champion by 50% for 3 seconds (700 range). 60 second cooldown. 3625 gold. * : Covers an area with stealth-detecting mist for 6 seconds, granting vision of units which pass through it for 6 seconds (1000 range, 375 AoE estimate). 60 second cooldown. 1870 gold. * : Shield yourself and nearby allies for 5 seconds, absorbing up to 50 (+10 per level) damage (600 range). 60 second cooldown. 2225 gold. * : Inflicts target enemy champion with Grievous Wound, causing 50% reduced healing and regeneration for 8 seconds (750 range). 20 second cooldown. 2330 gold. * : Deals 200 + (stored magic) 400 to nearby enemy units (525 range). 90 second cooldown. 2715 gold. * : Active: Removes all debuffs from your character. 90 second cooldown. 1640 gold. * : Slows movement speeds and attack speeds of surrounding units by 35% for 2 seconds + 0.5 seconds for each 100 armor and magic resist (500 range). 60 second cooldown. 3075 gold. * : Nearby champions gain 40% movement speed for 3 seconds (60 second cooldown). 2200 gold. * : Places an invisible ward with 1100 range sight that lasts for 3 minutes (600 range). 3 minute cooldown. 1600 gold. * : You gain +20% movespeed and +50% attack speed for 4 seconds. Attacking enemy units with melee attacks increases the duration by 2 to a maximum of 8 seconds. 60 second cooldown. 2687 gold. * : Places your champion into stasis for 2 seconds, rendering you invulnerable and untargetable but unable to take any actions. 90 second cooldown. 3100 gold. Consumables (on-use) * : Restores 150 health over 15 seconds. 35 gold. * : Restores 100 mana over 15 seconds. 35 gold. * : Grants 12–22% attack speed, based on champion level, and 8% critical strike for 4 minutes. 250 gold. * : Grants 20–40 ability power, based on champion level, and reduces cooldowns by 10% for 4 minutes. 250 gold. * : Grants 140–235 health, based on champion level and 10 attack damage for 4 minutes. 250 gold. * : Places an invisible ward with 1100 range. Lasts 3 minutes. 75 gold. * : Places an invisible ward with 1000 range Magical Sight (can see invisible units). Lasts 3 minutes. 125 gold * grants stealth detection until you die. 400 gold * grants stealth detection for 5 minutes or until you die. 400 gold Notes * You can sell and buy items with an Unique active to reset the cooldown. en:Active ability items